A publicly known fluid controller includes: a diaphragm moved so as to open and close a fluid passage; a diaphragm presser for moving the diaphragm to a closing position in which the fluid passage is in a closed state and an opening position in which the fluid passage is in an open state; a disk for holding at an end portion thereof the diaphragm presser; and a movable member for moving the disk to the closing position or the opening position manually or automatically.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a fluid controller having an advantageous effect that installation cost and space may be drastically reduced because an opening/closing mechanism consisting of the conventional automatic valve and manual valve may be replaced by the fluid controller.
Patent Literature 1 indicates that the movable member (vertically movable member) used therein includes a rodlike body (for manual opening/closing) and a tubular body (for automatic opening/closing). The movable member of either type is designed to press at an end portion thereof (lower end portion) the same surface (upper surface) of the disk.